Love Your Memory
by romogui
Summary: Jack, due to health problems, moves to Forget-me-Not Valley. There he meets Marlin, someone who can teach him how to smile and cry. Three years later from "Cold Boy Smile" It's divided in three parts: Jack's PoV, Celia's and lastly Marlin's.


**Love Your Memory**

Forget-me-Not Valley is a really pacific place where you can go fishing, have parties and even have a farm. People come here when they are sick, so the fresh air makes them feel better.

That guy, Marlin, came here for that reason, but he didn't think that I'd take him so much time to get better.

My name is Jack. I moved here after some incidents I had in Mineral Town. My health was so bad… It'd been about three years since Gray and I broke up; but I'm feeling better now.

Today is the day. Today, I'm going to talk to Marlin. Wish me luck.

"Hey…" He greeted. "Sorry, but Celia is upstairs sleeping… Vesta is looking after Celia right now… If you want to meet with Celia or Vesta, please come other time…"

"I-I came to see you… Do you want to talk?" I feel nervous again. I hadn't had this feeling since…

"Talk with me?" He was nervous too "I don't really have anything to talk to you about… "

After some time, I had a great question (At least in that moment seem to be a great question. Now that I remember about that, I laugh about it)

"Well… What kind of food do you like?"

"…Why do you ask me that Jack?"

"I want to… I want to talk to you about anything"

Nervous? Just a little…

"Well, whatever… Yeah…" He started to think a little "What's my favorite food? I never do have a good answer for that…" He gulped. "My favorite food is…"

I'm always lucky, you know? First it was Saibara, now it's Vesta who ruins moments…

"Oh, Jack! You're here!" She laughed hard. She is kind of scary… "You and Marlin together? That's unexpected! What were you talking about?"

Marlin and I blushed. He got to speak between his teeth. "Jack, this conversation is over"

"Nothing really… It was no big deal…" He managed a smile. He is a kind of an actor! "M-More importantly! How is Celia feeling?"

"Well, it's no big deal. She's just worn out. I think she will wake up soon."

"Oh, I see. I hope so…"

The situation was a little awkward, so I did the most mature thing I could think in that moment.

"So, I'm leaving"

I turned around and left the house. I gave some steps before hearing the door get closed again.

"Jack!" Marlin shouted.

"Yes?" I answered in a very natural way. I'm not that bad holding emotion now.

"My favorite food is Elli Leaves and Rice cake!" He smirked. "Let's talk again sometime…"

"Sure!" I smiled so much.

My name is Celia. I came to Forget-me-Not Valley for my health problems.

You know, I've got this kind of sixth-sense that tells me when there are people in love. That and I can see the way people stare between themselves.

For what I can see, Jack is crazy for Marlin. And Marlin is drooling for him too.

It's a shame that boys are so proud to take the first step.

Now I'm here, next to Marlin, by the river and really hungry. Geez…

"Watching the river always relaxes me"

"Yeah, me too…"

This boy is soooo expressive… (Note: I gotta get better in my sarcasms)

"Oh, hello!" Finally! Jack is here!

"Oh… It's you…" Marlin, you can do better than that…

"Hey!" Jack, you are as expressive as Marlin…

If they are not going to make their moves, I'll do mine…

"Unh…" I yawned.

"Celia!" Marlin, you still have too much to learn about me… "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. But I wouldn't like anything to happen, so maybe I'll rest a bit." Jack, don't fail me now and follow my game. "I'm sorry. Why don't you talk to Marlin?" Well, I will go now. They need some time in private…

"Eh… Shall we have a chat?" Marlin, as ever, asked clueless. "Just so you know, I don't do this with just anyone"

"Uh?" Jack! SPEAK!

"But because it's you, I thought I'd be nice to talk…" Good start… "Oh… Ok… So, how do you like it here? Are things going well?" Well… What in the heck are they doing?

Celia… Calm down… Remember that you are supposed to be resting…

"Sure, everything is great"

"I see… That's good."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm getting by…" Don't start with you depressive mood again Marlin… PLEASE! "But when I first came here, I was kind of a fish out of water."

SPLASH.

A fish came out of the water and they turned to face the river.

"Uh?" Jack looked at the water "A fish?"

"You fish?" Marlin asked. I think he was not trying anything now.

"Are you trying to say a flirting line?" Jack giggled.

"I-I'm… going home"

Bad Marlin… Bad, bad, bad, bad…

My name is Marlin.

Right now I have a disease. Dr. Hardy and Dr. Trent couldn't find exactly what I had, so they sent me to Forget-me-Not Valley for a better kind of live.

It's been some time since I came here first, but my eyes never spotted anything as perfect as Jack.

He is kind of new in the town, he's barely making in his first year…

Yup, I'm crazy for him, but I don't want him to note it… I don't know if he feels the same for me.

Talking about the king… Here he comes…

"Hey… It's you…" I can't take it much longer… "I'm sorry… I'm not in a talkative mood right now… Can you leave me alone?"

"What's wrong?"

He is worrying about me… I… I can't handle it…

"…I was thinking… About the past…" He was staring at me with question eyes, so I continued… "Five years ago, I got sick and had to stop working in the city, so I came here… But even now, five years later, my sickness hasn't been cured… The doctors said that if I had the right attitude, I might get cured, but…"

"What is it?"

"I bet I'll be this way forever."

"That's not true…"

He tries to make me smile… He is perfect, isn't him?

"What do you know about it? You don't know how I feel. Just leave me alone."

Then it happened… He kissed me on the lips. It felt just great, but I was shocked.

"Now that I have you attention… Listen up. You are going to get better; you just need someone to take care of your heart"

He was giving me a kind of preach. Somehow it was comforting…

"I-I can't…"

He kissed me again.

I was beginning to feel ill by that time.

"I will do this as many times I need for you to listen to me." He seemed to be determinate to make me listen to him.

"Then, I may not listen ever!" He was getting closer to me again.

"Then, I will kiss you forever!"

"Jack… I love you…"

"I love you too Marlin."

We spent the rest of the night together. It was a date, my first date in a long time.

We had some drinks at the bar. We went for some food at the inn and then we had a great time in Jack's house.

My name is Marlin.

I love Jack. He loves me.

It's a shame that we couldn't be happy forever.

I bet he misses me the most.

My name is Marlin, I'm death.


End file.
